Mechanical hard drives, CD-ROMS, DVD-ROMS, etc. are some of examples of many objects that contain mechanically sensitive parts. When subjected to vibrations or shocks from external sources, such objects may suffer from a degraded performance or even a complete failure.
Often, vibration-sensitive objects are located within a larger system (e.g., a computer, a moving vehicle, a machinery, etc.), and thus become susceptible to vibrational disturbances and shocks external to the system or generated by other components within the system. More particularly, vibrations and/or shocks external to the system or generated by other components within a system itself could be transmitted to the object, potentially causing undesirable effects, such as performance degradation or a movement of the object.
In this regard, a sufficiently strong vibration or shock could displace the object to the point of “bumping” against other adjacent objects. Some shock or vibrations could be of such high magnitudes that damage to one or both of the objects may be inevitable.
Unfortunately, current vibration isolating systems may not be able to effectively isolate an object from external vibrations and/or shocks, and also minimize displacement of the object such as to protect system components from a potential damage.